Our Dirty Little Secret
by hauntedhouse
Summary: Sage Mckenzie's parents recently divorced and Sage goes with her mother to the United states while her father stays back in London. She meets the cast of the Vampire Diaries including the famous Ian Somerhalder. HE know nothing about her age(16). THey quickly get closer together. Candice Accola is her closest friend during the story. Read as things get heated between Sage and Ian.
1. Chapter 1

My mother thought this gift would help me get over the fact that she and dad were divorced for a week now. I didn't want to go with my dad so I stayed with my mum. We moved from London to where she was offered a job at a studio as a makeup artist. She didn't know what to expect when we got there.

I was standing amongst other fans who too were waiting for the cast of the Vampire Diaries to grace us with their presence. It wasn't until Candice Accola came out from a tent that the small group of people I was in started screaming. I flinched at the ear piercing squeals these girls made. Candice walked up to them and you could tell she was reluctant to go anywhere near them, but she threw on a smile. Once she was done with them she made her was down the row of the barricade towards me. I gave her a warm smile and she returned it, but this one was real.

"Well you're quiet," she comments as she signed my autograph book.

I shrugged and said, "I don't really like talking, I am more of an observer."

Her smile widened and she said, "I like your accent, English right?"

This time I smiled wider, "Thank you for not saying British accent, and yes I just recently moved here."

"Really? Well, being that you are new and more human than those other girls…Maybe I can show you around. You seem trust worthy," she told me with a grin.

I was taken aback and not in the bad way, but in the good way where you question yourself if you are dreaming or not. I certainly was not going to pinch myself in front of her. I didn't want to look like a fool or embarrass myself. I also didn't want to pinch myself in case I was dreaming; I didn't want to wake up.

"Are you sure? I mean you barely know me," I told her raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'll introduce myself, and then you can do the same," she said with a smirk.

"I am Candice Accola," she said holding out her hand.

"Sage McKenzie," I replied shaking her hand back.

"Well Sage as I said, you seem trust worthy and I would love to show you around so…I'll write my number in your book," she whispered the last part which made me laugh.

"Can I hug you?" I asked her. She laughed and said, "Of course you're like my new best friend."

I laughed again which made her smile and I hugged her over the barricade and she returned it.

"Come on Candice you are holding us up," Paul said sending a charming grin my way, causing me to blush.

Candice being the mature actress she was, stuck her tongue at Paul Wesley and said, "Suck it. Your just jelly because I made a new friend."

I couldn't help, but laugh at her childish remarks. Paul smiled shaking his head at her.

"This is Sage she just moved here from London," Candice told him.

"London really?" he asked me. I nodded saying, "Yes, it's been quiet the experience so far. I have just made my first friend. This country is a lot different than the UK."

"Well if you need anything here's my number," he told me with a wink as he took my autograph book and signed it leaving his number. He walked around Candice who was grinning at me.

"He likes you," she gushed causing me to roll my eyes smiling and replied, "We just met."

"I know Paul, okay. I can tell," she told me with a smile as she signed someone else's autograph book.

"Making friends I see," Joseph Morgan commented in his English accent striding towards us.

"Yes I am," Candice said with a smirk and rolled her eyes.

"It seems like everyone infatuated with you Candice," I told her with a chuckle.

"English?" Morgan stated more than asked, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, but I could say the same about you," I told him with a smirk.

He laughed as he signed three fan's books as he asked, "How long have you lived in the UK?"

"Born and bred there," I told him looking at Candice who sadly had moved down the line.

"Same here love," he said with a smile as he signed my autograph book.

"Ah, it seems that both Candice and Paul gave you their number. I think I shall do the same, after all we English have to stick together, right?" he said handing the book back to me with that god damn smile. I loved it.

"Of course," I said with a smile. Steven McQueen was the next one who came up to me. HE gave me a smile and said, "Wow you're quiet."

"So I've been told," I said with a smirk as I laughed. He gave me a smile like the other three people had.

"Candice must really see something trust able in you to leave her number with you," he commented looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, she is my new best friend and before you can ask about the accent, I just moved here from London and my name is Sage."

He laughed looking amused and said, "Steven."

Just as he was about to say something else Candice came running back over to us.

"I just talked to my boss and she said you can come in as long as you don't talk, but I am sure that won't be a problem," she said all in one breathe causing me to laugh.

"You're too kind to me Candice," I told her with a grin.

She waved it off and said, "Anything for my new bestie."

"I thought I was your bestie," Michael Trevino cut in.

"You have been replaced," Steven told him sending a grin my way. I returned his grin as Michael signed my book.

"Hop over," Candice told me after Michael and Steven moved away.

"What?" I asked her as if I hadn't heard her right.

She gave me a playful glare saying, "Hop over the barricade."

I sighed and gripped the top of the barricade with both of my hands and breathed in and out steadily before I jumped. Sadly my shoe caught the ball and I was hurdling towards the ground, but I was caught in the nick of time and smiled up at Candice who I had thought saved me, but she was standing a few feet away.

I turned my head slowly around to see who my savor was and I came face to face with him. Ian Somerhalder.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was before me. His arms were wrapped around me keeping me off the ground. t was like a dream come true. I seriously needed to find a bathroom or spare tent so I could pinch myself without looking like a creep.

"Are you okay Sage?" Candice asked me taking my attention from Ian.

"Um, yeah," I answered before, regretfully, pulling myself from Ian.

"Thank you," I said with a hint of a blush on my cheeks and before he could reply Candice grabbed my hand and we were racing towards the set. The creator of the show waved Candice over and we high tailed over there.

"Hi I'm Julie Plec you must be Sage, the English friend of Candice's," Julie said giving me a heartwarming smile as she held out her hand. I shook it and said, "That would be me mame. I promise not to make a sound. I'm more of an observer than a talker."

"Good, I just need you to remain on the side or if you want you can help yourself to the food in the appetizer tent. Just remain quiet at the times while we are taping and you should be good," Julie said before walking off.

"Wow," I said watching as the creator walked away.

"I know she may seem like a bitch right now, but that only because we are about to film," Candice explained giving me a comforting smile. I nodded before we headed towards what was supposedly called the 'appetizer tent'.

She grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said giving her a grin.

She grinned back and we took a seat before Trevino walked in to the tent…shirtless.

I swear if my bottle was still in my hands it surely would have fallen and spilled on my clothes. I looked at him in awe. He looked over towards us and smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?" he walked over and on his way he grabbed a soda and sat down in front of us.

"I just introduced Sage to Julie," Candice said nudging me to stop gaping at him like he was a god. He sure as hell looked like one. I closed my mouth and blushed when I heard him chuckle.

"I am glad to see she didn't rip off your head," Michael commented before someone else appeared and took a seat next to him. It was Steven! He was wearing his Jeremy clothing.

"Hey Sage," Steven said with a smile before reaching behind him grabbing a monster.

"Hey," I said giving him a smile.

"So, how's that whole moving from England thing working out for you," Michael spoke up.

"It's been great," I said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Candice asked.

"Yeah I just made these amazing friends," I told them with a laugh and they laughed too.

"We should meet them sometime," Steven added making me laugh again.

"Nice little party of laughter going on here," A voice broke us from our fun. We all turned simultaneously to see it was Ian. HE grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to me.

It was then my phone decided to ring. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sage we need to talk about this. You can't stay there-"

I cut the phone call off ending it. I placed it down in front of me on the table. I should have looked at the ID Caller before answering that.

I glared at my phone like it was the worst thing in the world. Like it had betrayed me and my mom as much as that person who had just called me.

"Who was that?" Ian asked. I looked up at him and then saw that not only was he looking at me, but so was everyone else.

I cleared my throat and said, "Wrong number."

"Sage," Candice tried.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled, glaring at my phone again. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I just…I had told you my mum and dad divorced, but not the reason why."

Candice was about to protest with everyone else telling me I didn't have to tell them if I wasn't ready but I shook my head.

"It was two weeks ago that we found out about my dad and his other family. His so called late hours at work weren't real. He even started to disappear more frequently. We found out that he had another family. Another wife and other children," I told them as I stared at my hands with tears in my eyes.

It was quiet. No one said a word. No one could say anything to that. They didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry," Ian whispered placing a hand over mine.

I nodded with a sniffle and looked up at him. He gave me a small smile and Candice gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Trevino put on a shirt for Christ sake! You're just showing off!" I cried out causing everyone to laugh even myself.

Steven looked at his phone a let out a wow and said, "It's five o'clock already."

I clicked the home button on my iPhone and five o' five glared back at me.

"Uh," I groaned as I felt my stomach rumble.

"Was that you?" Ian asked nudging me in the side make me laugh.

"Yeah," I said blushing when everyone chuckled. I pulled out my signature book and opened it seeing Candice's name and number. I unlocked my phone and added her to my contacts.

"Hey," I said nudging her in the side.

She looked over at me and I said, "Smile."

She instantly smiled and I took the picture. I showed her what I did and did the process twice more for Trevino and Steven. They all had to go back on set including Candice.

Ian pouted and he said, "What about me?"

I giggled and said, "Well I never really got the chance to get your autograph Mr. Somerhalder."

He gave me a grin and said, "Give me your phone."

He saved the picture as his id picture. He then texted his phone his phone and saved my number using the same profile picture again. I blushed as he turned to look at me again with a smile on his face.

"How about I take you for dinner," he said to me, I bit my lip. I could text my mom I went out with friends that I just made.

"Just as friends," he told me so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

I pouted and said, "I don't any money on me."

He laughed and said, "That would be the whole point of _me_ taking _you_ to dinner."

Again I blushed and smiled saying, "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. Then after I could show the sights," Ian continued giving me a charming smile.

"Okay," I said nodding my head. I shot a quick text to my mom telling her that I was hanging with friends. I wouldn't want to tell her it was a man though otherwise she would flip. I mean Ian was only what, 23?

We got up and we walked towards the set and watched with Julie as they finished up the recording. Once they were done Caroline skipped over to us.

"So, what's up?" Candice asked me.

"Oh, um, Ian and I going out to dinner, and then he is going to give me a tour of the town," I told her.

She looked between us with a grin and I tilted my head to the side before shaking it already knowing what she was thinking. I rolled my eyes and Ian grabbed my hand and said, "Yeah we got to hurry or the restaurant will fill up."

I waved to Candice and said, "I'll call you when I get home!"

She waved back and nodded. I turned back and Ian was still holding my hand making me blush. We walked towards the parking lot and away from the tents. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see my mom texting me saying how she was happy I was with friends and that she left the front door unlocked for me.

I sent her a quick thank you and when I looked up we were walking towards a black mustang. He unlocked the passenger door and opened it for me before he regretfully let go of my hand. I got in the care saying, "Thank you."

Once I was in the car he closed the door before he started to walk around the car. He was intercepted by a brunet who I immediately recognized as Nina Dobrev.

"Ian!" I heard her call. It was slightly muffled because of the glass windows.

"Hey babe," he replied and I saw them kiss.

"I thought I would take you out tonight," Nina said as she moved herself flush up against him. I felt a twinge of anger and jealousy at this.

"I kind of already made plans," he told her. I got out of the car and closed the door.

They both looked towards me.

"You know what; I think I'll just go home, Ian. I'm tired," I told him as I started to walk away quickly.

"Wait, Sage!" he called after me. I ignored him and kept speed walking back towards the tents. Why did I feel like utter shit? Maybe I had a small crush on him. I mean I have always had a crush on him since the move The Wake, but maybe it grew a tiny bit more when I met him in real life. Or could it be that I felt like he was flirting with me when he kissed my cheek or even held my hand. I shook my head. Ian would never flirt with me. I mean why would he? When he can have someone like Nina.

"Sage come on!" Ian said as he easily caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I snapped at him. He didn't flinch, but I did at my own snappy venomous voice.

"I'm sorry I just-I don't want to be in the way of a date for you and Nina so I'll just go and hang out with Candice," I told him going to walk away but he pulled me back because he still had his hand on my arm.

"Ian!" Nina exclaimed as she stood by the passenger side of the car door.

"Just go Ian. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. No hard feelings," I told him giving him a small smile.

He went to say something else but I pulled away and walked towards the tents again. Once I was hidden by the tents I let myself slowly break down. I wasn't the crying or sobbing type. I couldn't really explain why I was crying. Maybe it was the fact that I saw them kiss and I feel the way I do about him. I felt like utter shit. I really just wanted to go home take a hot bath and sleep. Of course I wasn't going to go to Candice for a ride after crying like I am. So I decided on walking. I texted my mom saying there was a change of plans and that I was on my way home.

I didn't reach my house until almost eight. I took my time walking up and down the streets. I found myself climbing up my front porch steps and opening my front door. I heard the TV going in the living room. I closed the door behind me and let out a long unnecessary sigh. I didn't even say hello to my mum as I dragged myself, not literally of course, up the stairs and into my unpacked room.

I then did what I wanted, took a hot bath, and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Ian. Why not? There was no Nina in the equation. It was just me and Ian. _He_ was all _mine_. And _I_ was all_ his._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning thanking god it was only Saturday and that I would have to face school on Monday being the new kid in school. I rolled over on my back and stared up at the white ceiling. I heard a knock on my door and groaned.

The door opened with out my permission, but when I saw who it was I was no longer angry. Candice gave me a grin and said, "Rise and shine, bestie!"

I grinned back and said, "Morning! How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh I called your phone and your mom answered. I asked her if I could talk you shopping and sightseeing today, so she gave me the address and directions to get to your house," she explained before she went in my closet and came back with my clothes saying, "Haven't you ever heard of colors?"

I smirked and looked down sheepishly, "I do know about colors…I just think they don't agree with me, so I always where either black or white or even sometimes both."

She shook her head with a smile and said, "That's because you don't know your color."

I got out of bed and took the jeans and t-shirt she held out for me. I went into the bathroom that was attached to my room and closed the door behind me. I quickly got dressed and put on some light make up consisting of Chap Stick and mascara. I brushed my hair and looked at my natural curly hair.

"I am supposed to meet up with the other tonight at a club!" Candice hollered through the door, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sounds like fun!" I yelled back trying to decide whether or not to put my hair up or not. I decided to leave it down and smiled at myself in the mirror before opening the door. I quickly slid towards my dresser and pulled out socks.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked her as I walked into my closet and searched for shoes. I decided on my only pair of black air walk boots. I came out of the closet and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Paul," she started giving me a wink at his name, I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "Steven, Michael, Joseph, Nina, and Ian."

"Wait Ian is going to be there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, which reminds me how did it go last night with dinner and sight-seeing," she said wiggling her eye brows.

I sighed as I pulled on my socks and then my shoes before I stood up and started setting my bed.

"Sage," Caroline said with confusion in her voice. I sighed again as I finished setting my bed.

"It didn't," I told her as I walked around her to get my jacket.

"It didn't what, Sage?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and popping out her left hip slightly.

I went to rub my hand over my face but then reminded myself of my mascara.

"We didn't go out to dinner," I told her.

She smiled widely and said, "Oh things went that fast."

I shook my head furiously and said, "No not that Candice."

Her eye brows scrunched in confusion and she unfolded her arms and stood straight.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We were about to go, I was in the car waiting for Ian to get in, but Nina intercepted him the parking lot and kissed him," I told her. She hopped on my bed crossing her legs like Caroline Forbes would when she was about to get the best and latest gossip.

"Then what happened," she egged on.

"I felt jealous of them completely," I continued as I zoned out to last night.

"She told him that they should go out to dinner, but he told he had other plans. I wish the glass was thicker, but it wasn't. I heard there conversation and got out of the car telling Ian that I would just go home because I was tired," I was really zoned out I wasn't even in my room anymore I was feeling everything I felt last night.

"So I walked away," I told her shrugging.

"He didn't' come after you?" she asked in a shocked tone.

I shook my head and said, "He did, I just didn't want to disturb him and Nina so I told him no hard feelings and walked behind one of the tents and cried."

"Why did you cry?" she asked me confused as she rubbed my back.

"I felt weird when I was with him alone, when you guys were on set. I felt like I sort of fell for him in a way," I told her.

"But you barely know each other," Candice said with a smile.

I shook my head grinning looking down at my hands saying, "My grandma would always tell me-"

I looked up at her, "That love will find you in the oddest of ways, but you will know when it's there, because you will feel it even when you're hurting."

"I would like to meet her sometime!" Candice said with a grin.

"She sitting in the fireplace mantel feels free to talk to her as much as you want," I told her laughing, even though I shouldn't have. Bad Sage bad. That was a bad joke.

"Well I know one thing that always a girl's heart and burns holes in our pockets," Candice said, jumping of the bed with a mysterious grin on her face.

"Shopping?" I ask her.

"Shopping," she said grabbing my hand and tugging me off the bed and out the door.

"So what is the dress attire for tonight?" I asked her.

"Well it depends do you want to get laid or make Ian jealous?" Candice asked as we walked down the stairs.

"You better choose the latter or it will be your arse that will be a hurting in the morning," my mother threatened me. She was Irish my father was English and he was the one who chose that I should live in England growing up.

"Mum I am turning eighteen in two years the least you could do is let me live my own life as if I were already eighteen," I told her rolling my eyes.

"I treat you like an adult if and only if you bring your friend over more," My mother said as she grinned at Candice giving her a nod.

"Deal! Now I am going to a club tonight which means I get to wear whatever the bloody hell I want and I get to drink," I told her. She was about to protest but I wagged my finger and said, "No mom you and I both know you wouldn't break the Irish Promise we just made."

"Aye, fine, but if you are stuck sticking your head in the toilet tomorrow morning don't come a crying to me," she said narrowing her eyes at me. I smiled and said, "I won't mum."

We said goodbye before walking out the front door and closing it behind us.

"What's an Irish Promise?" Candice asked me.

I chuckled and waved it off saying, "It's something my mum and I came up with. If she ever strikes a deal or promises me something she has hold to it or I don't talk to her for a week. The same thing goes for me, but instead of Irish Promise it would be English Promise."

"Ahh," was all she said to let me know she understood. We walked towards her care and I got in the passenger door. She got in the driver's seat and started the car while I buckled my seat belt. After she buckled hers we were off and heading towards what I assumed to be a mall of some sort.

"So am I shopping for dresses or…?" I started as we walked inside a huge building with many stores inside. The mall…

"Yeah I would get a dress," she told me with a smirk.

She pulled me inside the closest dress shop and we immediately began our search. I pick out several dresses that all had some black on it. There were a total of four dresses in my hands.

The first one was strap lace it was a red silk and had black lace with intricate designs on it, with a black bow tied around the waist. The second one had the purple silk with a few black swirls and that itchy netting at the bottom it too had a black bow tied at the middle, but this time the bow was on the side. The third one was strapless and was red with a heart shaped neckline and the red layers poof the skirt out a little more there is a jeweled waist that goes from just underneath the boobs to the middle of your stomach. The forth one which in case you were wondering was also strapless was a moss green color which is rumored to make Hazel eyes stand out. It had a shimmering bodice and then it flowed out and came up to just above my knee.

Candice ordered me to try them on and I did. I came out in the first one and she shook her head. When I came out in the purple on the same result. The third one was a yes and so was the fourth one.

"I think you should get both of them and decide later on which on you will wear tonight and save the other one for next time," she told me. I agreed and told her I was going to pay. She merely nodded and walked off to find some sale.

I prayed for my things and turned around and saw Caroline waiting for me at the entrance.

"Why didn't you buy anything?" I asked her.

"I have too many dresses at home," she said shaking her head with a smirk. I shrugged before she dragged me to almost all the other stores and we bought clothes form Rainbow and bras form Victoria's Secret. I went into Hot Topic alone in dire need of more Band Shirts. I bought a Piece the Veil and Avenged Sevenfold one today. I have so many at home, but I wanted to lose my mind in shopping then think about…_him_.

We literally shopped till we were about to drop form hunger. We went to the food court and ate before we decided it would be best to head home. When she pulled up outside my house she turned to me in her seat.

"Sage, I know you have feelings for Ian and I could tell he felt something too, but Ian isn't really good with commitments. He and Nina have on and off lately and knowing her it will be over for good at one point. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Sage. Does he even know that you're sixteen?" she asked me.

I thought back to yesterday and how she had missed out on that part of the conversation.

"No," I said with a dazed look in my eyes as I shook my head.

"You have told him that you're not even eighteen yet or he could do something that could get him in a lot of trouble," she told me. I stared out the front window and said, "He isn't going to do anything, he won't…he's with Nina anyway so you have nothing to worry about. I just feel like if I tell him that I am sixteen he will change his mind about me seeming so mature and I don't want that."

She sighed before nodding her head. I grinned at her and hugged her closely.

"Thank you for taking me shopping today," I whispered in her ear. She laughed and I pulled back as she said, "It was fun for me to get to spend time with my best friend. SO I will see you at seven, I'll pick you up, but I won't be driving."

"Oh?" I asked her confused.

"I'll have my private car that the director of the cast gave me. I have a chauffeur but I gave him the morning off so I could spend time with my bestie like the normal people do."

I grinned before getting out and grabbing all of my shopping bags, which were a ton! I closed the door and managed a wave with all the bags in my hand. I walked up to my front steps and went to knock on the door when my mother opened it. She gave me a smile and said, "I saw you from the window."

She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "There is a boy in the living room here for you."

My eyes widened and she moved out of the way as I walked inside and I saw Ian sitting in my living room. Ian Freaking Somerhalder was sitting in my living room-why?

"Ian?" I asked confused dropping all my bags.

He snapped out of daze and shot out of his chair taking me in, I felt his blue eyes capture mine.

"I'll be in the kitchen," my mother said giving me a knowing look that said 'You go girl'.

I restrained myself from groaning and rolling my eyes. Ian was in front of me by the time I turned around from watching my mum leave the room.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped at him un-intentially…maybe.

"I came here to see if you wanted to come to a club with me tonight?" he asked me be taken aback by my snapping.

I shook my head and said, "I can't. I have other plans."

It wasn't a lie. I planned to go to with Candice.

"Oh," he said his face fell slightly, which made me regret saying what I did, I shook it off though.

"Why don't you go ask Nina?" I asked stiffly before grabbing my bags and heading up the stairs towards my room.

"Sage!" I heard him call after me just like he did last night. I stormed into my room and dropped all my bags on my bed before walking over to my iPod dock and started blasting my classic rock music.

_I get up, and nothing gets me down. _

_You got it tough. I've seen the toughest around. _

_And I know, baby, just how you feel._

Ian came barging into my room and I could feel his anger come off him in waves. I stepped back unsure of what he would do.

_You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real _

_Oh, can't you see me standing here? _

_I've got my back against the record machine _

_I am not the worst that you've seen. _

_Oh, can't you see what I mean?_

HE walked over to my iPod dock and turned it off. I glared at him as he spun around to face me.

"You told me you had no hard feeling over last night," he growled at me. I was taken aback by his tone.

"I don't want to talk about this with you," I told him in a suddenly hoarse voice.

He shook his head and said, "Tell me what I did to make you so hateful towards me."

"I don't hate you!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air for emphasize.

"Then why do I get the feeling that I did something wrong. Last night was the only time we talked so what the hell happened between then and here?!" he yelled, "I thought you said 'No Hard Feelings!'"

I shook my head with rage and said, "People say things like that Ian! So that you don't see them hurt!"

His mouth hung open and I turned away from him as the image of him kissing Nina came to my mind. I felt some tears in my eyes.

"I hurt your feelings?" he asked me as I heard him step closer to me. I didn't answer.

"How did I hurt your feelings, Sage? Because I am at a complete loss," he told me. The tears disappeared. I turned my head and looked at him.

"The way you acted towards me, I felt like you were flirting with me, like I was with you," I told him as I walked around him and towards my bed where I began unpacking my clothes.

"But then again I am just a silly teenage girl who just moved from London with her mother. The life of a sixteen year old teenager," I said as I tossed two empty bags aside.

"You're sixteen?" he asked in a weird tone.

I sighed before I stopped going through my bags.

"Yes, I am sixteen, Ian. I am turning seventeen in less than two weeks. Hence why I said I was just some silly English girl who thought she could date someone older then her by six years, but once again she is a pitiful girl," I yelled at him before I sighed and took in several deep breaths.

"How did you find out where I lived anyway?" I asked him.

"Candice," he mumbled.

"I think you should go," I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to feel secure in some way.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up after the pregnant pause.

I only nodded before walking towards my bedroom door, which I guess he closed so my mum wouldn't hear us arguing, I opened the door and stood to the side making a clear picture that he was to leave now.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he paused in front of me.

"Just because I now know you're sixteen doesn't mean I will treat you any differently. You are the most mature teenager I have ever met, Sage," he said before he bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

He walked out of the room and down the stair where I heard him say goodbye to my mum and then the front door opening and closing. I was stuck where I was. I stood there. Star struck. My hand rose to my cheek where his lips met my cheek. It felt like he still was kissing my cheek. I felt the butterflies in my stomach swirling again. Damn him to hell!

I slammed my bedroom door and asked myself why he does that to me. I felt touched by his words when he said he wouldn't treat me any differently, but why must he ruin it by kissing me on the cheek. Should another guy who is in a relationship that has been on and of kiss another girl on the cheek? No, that would be wrong. Then again Candice did mention that Nina and Ian have been on and off lately. Were they off right now? I pray to god they were-wait that would be selfish…wouldn't it?

I groaned before falling face down on my bed. I was getting a headache. I then remembered that Candice said she was coming to pick me up soon. I glance at the clock and hopped off the bed. I only had fifteen minutes. Damn him to hell! Wait I already thought that. I shrug before taking my dress that I planned to wear tonight out of the bag. It was the red one. The third dress I tried on that had Caroline approval. I pulled it out of the bag and laid it out on my bed before rushing into the bathroom.

In there I did smoky eye and I defined my curls more with curling iron I then put on a strapless bra which I just got and pulled on the dress. I walked into my mother's room and spotted these black pumps that went super well with the dress. I pulled them on knowing she wouldn't care.

I heard the honking of a horn outside and knew it was Candice. I quickly grabbed a hand bag and threw my phone and back up make up inside. You can learn a lot about make up when your mum was a make-up artist. I gave myself another look over in the mirror and saw everything was perfect. I felt just as beautiful as I looked.

I rushed out of my room and down the stairs, I trained myself to run in heals when I was younger. I used to wear my mums clothes to dress up and I would run around the house in her heals all the time so what I was doing right now was nothing new to me. I slipped on my black leather jacket that was on a coat hanger by the door.

"Bye Mum!" I called.

"Bye sweetie! Use protection!" she yelled at me. I blushed furiously she was probably thinking me and Ian were together sexually, but to be honest I haven't had sexual intercourse. They called me the Virgin Mary in my school because I didn't have sex like the sluty cheerleaders in my school, and if you went to my school you would understand why I thought of the word slut perfectly describing them.

I opened the door and quickly slipped out before she could do anymore damage to my blushing. I close the door behind me before walking towards the car that was black and had dark tinted window with a man in white standing in front of the backseat's door. It was a contrast that caused me to blink several times.

I walked up to the car and the man who stood in the suit handsomely tipped his head to me as he opened the door. I gave him a nod saying, "Thank you.

I got inside and he closed the door behind me. I looked over to Candice who was stunning.

"Oh my god!" she gushed as she looked at me. I grinned I felt pretty.

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed, I grinned wider.

"So do you!"

"So what did you do to pass the hours by?" she asked as the car started moving.

"You won't believe me if I told you," I mumbled looking away.

"What happened?"

I looked back at her and saw her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"When I got home, guess who was waiting for me in my living room?" I asked her she bit her lower lip.

"You're Mom?" she guessed.

I shook my head, "Ian was waiting for me."

"What?!" she bursted causing me to jump slightly.

"He wanted me to come with him tonight to the club, I told him I had other plans and to go ask Nina. Then I went to my room thinking he would show himself out, he didn't. No instead he barges into my room and demands to know why I hate him-"

"But you don't-"

"I know, and I told him that. He kept going on and on about how I said I said no hard feeling towards last night, and how I was taking it out on him now," I told her.

"Did you say anything to him?" she asked after a while and I took in deep breaths.

"I told him that I was a teenager. I told him how old I was and I told him I was a silly girl for believing in falling in love with him," I told her.

"Sage, you don't even know the real Ian, he doesn't even know the real you, how can you be so sure about being in love with him?" Candice asked.

"I'm not, but whenever he touched me in the slightest way it felt comforting and warm. I felt protected by him."

The car came to a stop and the driver announced that we were there.

"Does he know you're coming tonight with me?" Candice asked as we got out of the car.

"Nope," I replied giving her a broad grin. She laughed and we headed towards the door of the front. The body guard or the bouncer looked at us once and smiled he moved to the side and us past a long line of people.

"Ladies," he greeted sending us a wink as we passed him and through the door. The music was blasting and I was already in love with this place. The lights were flashing on the dance floor and the bar was close by so it was easy to get drinks. There were VIP sections for celebrities and then there were tables for normal people. The bathrooms were close by the bar which was smart for people who didn't really know how to keep their alcohol down.

Candice pointed towards the VIP section and I followed her finger and saw that most of the Vampire Diary cast was there including Ian. I grabbed her arm and yelled the best I could over the music, "Maybe this was a bad idea!"

She shook her head with a knowing smile and yelled back, "I got your back don't worry! Besides tonight's not about drama lama Ian it's about us having fun!"

I felt myself grin despite the bad feeling in my chest. She grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as she tugged me through the crowd. She motioned to my hips and then back hers showing me to swing them back and forth seductively. I nodded my head and did just that. We got closer to the table and I was swaying my hips from side to side sexily.

When we reached the table we were greeted with hugs from only the people I knew, but Ian didn't even come near me let alone say hello.

"Hi I'm-"Nina started introducing herself.

"Nina Dobrev, I know," I told her holding back an eye roll.

"Oh," was all she said. She could tell I didn't like her and that my friend is a very, very good thing.

"Sage you look amazing!" Paul yelled over the music.

"You too!" I yelled back grinning. I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it on a chair along with my clutch bag. I then wiggled a finger at Paul telling him to come hither. He smiled and came closer to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. HE shook his with a grin and we instantly began dancing before we got so caught in the music and each other that we sort of started grinded each other. I waved Morgan and McQueen onto the dance floor and we all started dancing dirty together. We were getting wild and laughing so much and that was what tonight laughing and having fun was about….

I glance over and saw that Candice had an angered look on her face and seemed to be yelling at Nina.

I looked at them confused. I smiled at the guys and held up my pointer finger indicating I'd back in a minute.

I slipped out from their grinding group and walked over to Candice. I placed a hand on her arm and her head snapped in my direction giving me a dirty look before she realized it was just me. Her face softened immensely.

"What makes you so special?!" Nina snapped at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her confused.

"You clearly have gotten my boyfriend's attention you couldn't take the deal that daddy dearest offered you?!" she screamed at me. My eyes widened and I looked at Ian completely hurt.

"You told her?" I said my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Sage-"Ian started now standing up. I felt tears slipping down my face and shook my head.

"I can't believe you," I yelled before snatching up my things and running towards the entrance of the club. I shoved my way through the crowd before running out of the club. The people who were waiting in line looked at me weirdly as I raced out of the door. I heard the door open again behind me knowing very well that he was chasing me.

"Sage please!" he called after me. I shook my head and said, "I told you things I haven't told anyone before and you share them with this person who I don't even know!"

"I do!" he yelled back at me, "I know Nina, she wouldn't tell anyone."

I let a few tears fall and asked, "But you'd let her use it against me?"

He shook his head and looks desperate trying to find an answer. I started walking again, but I didn't make it far before he caught me by my wrist.

"I didn't know she was going to hold it over you. If I did I would have made sure she never found out," he said in a low voice that sent a wave through me filled with mixed emotions, I felt comfort and protection from his words.

"Well she did and you have to do something about it, because I am not going to sit back and take that from her," I told him honestly wiping the tears of my face with my free hand.

He only nodded and I sighed running my hand through my hair with my free hand.

"Why did you think I would treat you differently when I found out about your age?"

I was taken aback by his question and swallowed, my tongue and throat felt dry. I shrugged and said, "Just cause."

"Cause what?"

"I just didn't want you treating me like a kid. I wanted to be treated like an adult around you," I told him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You were different when I first met you. Even when I caught you in my arms I felt something was just different about you, your maturity and your view on everything," he said taking a few steps closer.

I felt my chest swell when I saw how little distance there was between us. I felt my gaze drift towards his lips before I looked back up at his eyes only to find his face moving closer to mine. My breath caught in my throat. Our noses grazed each other before our lips met softly. It was more of a peck then a kiss. As if testing to see how right it felt, and it felt sssooo right!

When he pulled away just a little I looked into his eyes and saw that he felt the same. I felt him wrapped his arms around my waist holding me as close as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I crashed my lips to his this time. We weren't at the club, there was no one watching. IT was just me and him at this moment. Nothing else mattered.

All my family problems, all the pain and sadness from it seemed to have disappeared momentarily in that one kiss.

"Ian!"

The sudden voice is what broke us apart. Ian immediately pulled away from me to look at see that Nina was staring at him in disbelief. My hand went to my mouth realizing what I just did. What we just did. Nina looked so hurt. She turned and raced off into the parking lot. Ian eyes were filled with so much regret and even though he should regret what we just did I couldn't help but feel hurt by that, but the thing he said next hit home.

"That was a mistake," he said out loud talking more to himself then he did to me. I felt like he just shanked me in the chest. He looked at me and frowned like it was my entire fault that we just kissed. He turned and after her. Okay before I was just wounded and like a dog would I licked my wounds coming here to try and have fun and get over him and Nina being together, but now that wound grew and began to hurt more after he said and did what he did.

It was then Candice came out of the club. I shook my head and took off my heals before starting to run. I raced out of the parking lot and ended up where ever my feet brought me.

It had to be late. The sun has been down for what seemed like forever and by the time I reached my house the sun was starting to show. I went into my house using my keys to get in before closing the door behind me.

I headed up the stairs and into my room where I stripped myself took an extremely hot shower trying to scrub my lips the best I could to get the feeling of Ian's off of them. Once I made sure I somehow got most of Ian germs off my lips I hopped out dried myself off and got dressed. I crawled into my bed and hugged my pillow my phone started to go off at that time and I looked at my phone to see it was Ian. I his ignore and turned off my phone. I felt the tightening in my chest.

He thought I was a mistake…He went after her instead of staying with me…his eyes were filled with regret not for hurting her, but for kissing me.

I snuggled into the pillow that I cradled and laid my head on letting myself cry silently. This was going to suck. I was only here for a few days and this was my second time breaking down because of Ian. There would be no doubt that I would get ten thousand notifications on how many texts of missed calls I missed. I closed my eyes tightly trying to will myself to sleep and it wasn't until the sun was making its way all the way up, that I fell asleep.

A/N: Okay guys I would like thank someone for private messaging me and asking me questions! I know I changed Ian's age by ten years, but I wanted it to change it up! Could you guys please review and you still can PM me I will answer them as fast as I can! Thanks to the one reviewer who has done made me continue writing so this is their shout out GabbyCB! Thank you so much!


End file.
